Acid fracturing refers to squeeze acid fluid into wells under a pressure higher than the pressure of cracks or closing to the pressure of natural fractures so as to form fractures in reservoirs, while the acid fluid reacts with rocks in the fractures and unevenly etches the rocks in the fractures. A formed groove-shaped or unevenly etched fracture is incompletely closed after the construction is finished, and finally forms an artificial fracture that has a certain physical dimension and flow conductivity, which can improve the flow conducting situation of an oil and gas well, and thereby increase the production of the oil and gas well.
In general, a method of testing the flow conductivity of acid fracturing fluid in laboratory is to place two rock cores in parallel, and applies a closing pressure to the two rock cores which can bring them together, and then forces the acid fracturing fluid to enter the two rock cores to perform acidic etching. The problem thereof is that the angle of the fracture for simulating the stratum is less diversified, and cannot achieve actual simulation of the practical situation, and leads to the result of the test to be not accurate enough.